LED lighting systems and LED luminaires may come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Some luminaires may have linear arrays of LEDs, thereby providing light in a linear direction. Some luminaires may have an array of LEDs along only one side or only opposite sides of the luminaire. These luminaires may not have arrays of LEDs along all sides of the luminaire. However, it may be desirable for the LED lighting systems or LED luminaires to require light along multiple sides or multiple sections of the luminaire. A lighting solution that can be used with opposite linear arrays of LEDs may be desirable to light the edges or sides of a luminaire without requiring additional LEDs.